A Flor e Gelo
by Blossom Angel92
Summary: O Sasuke prepara-se para fugir de Konoha mais uma vez, e como da outra vez a Sakura está la, mas desta vez nao e para o impedir. o que é que se passa? qual e este pressentimento?


Naquela noite amaldiçoada, após ter voltado a Konoha, não por vontade própria, Uchiha Sasuke fazia o mesmo caminho que já havia feito há 5 anos atrás, com o mesmo propósito.

Ele tinha de matar o seu irmão se queria ser livre, tinha de o fazer se queria dormir à noite, não havia outra solução.

Exactamente no mesmo sitio de há 5 anos atrás, uma kunoichi com cabelos rosa esperava que ele passasse, ela sabia que ele iria embora, pois ele não podia ficar em Konoha, não enquanto ele não matasse o seu irmão, e ela odiava-o e amava-o por isso. Ela já havia tomado uma decisão, e o resultado dela só dependia da decisão dele, embora ela já o soubesse o que ele iria fazer.

Ao olhar para o banco, ele vê-a. Ela está ali há espera como estava há 5 anos atrás, com os mesmos olhos, mas com o corpo e mente diferente. Ela já não é a mesma fraca e irritante Sakura que era. Ela é uma das melhores, tendo ultrapassado a sua própria sensei, e ele sabe que ela o ama, mas ele não pode ficar, nem mesmo por ela, por isso ele faz aquilo que já havia feito uma vez, ele passa por ela e não lhe fala nem a olha.

Ela ao ver isso, o coração parte-se outra vez, tal e qual, como já havia sido partido há muitos anos atrás. Ela só diz uma coisa, para que ele nunca se esqueça dela:

- Espero que sejas feliz com a tua decisão, pois a partir do momento em que passares por esses portões, eu vou deixar de respirar. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para evitar aquilo que vais fazer, por isso eu só te desejo boa sorte, que cumpras o teu objectivo, mas acima de tudo que vivas e sejas feliz. Está descansado que eu não te vou impedir, nem nada, eu só quero que saibas que aconteça o que acontecer, por mais coisas que faças, por mais que partas o meu coração, eu amo-te como nunca amei ninguém, nem vou viver sem ti ao meu lado, mesmo que me odeies. Adeus Sasuke-kun, e desta vez é para sempre.

Dito isto, a Sakura vira as costas ao seu maior amor e vai se embora, sem olhar para trás. O destino já havia sido escrito, agora estava na altura de o completar.

Já o Sasuke, após ouvir as palavras dela, fica com um mau pressentimento, mas mesmo assim vai-se embora, esperando matar o seu irmão de uma vez por todas, porque mais nada lhe interessava, não era?

A Sakura, anda até chegar ao campo de treinos da equipa 7. Aí, com uma kunai, faz aquilo que ela já havia decidido fazer. Ela sabe que não vai conseguir suportar outro abandono, outra vez aquela dor, por isso, com a kunai, ela atravessa o coração, tendo na outra mão, a fotografia mais importante da vida dela, a fotografia de equipa 7, e é com a última imagem do seu grande amor e o seu sorriso, que Haruno Sakura liberta o seu último suspiro.

No dia a seguir, em Konoha, apenas se podia sentir tristeza, a sua flor de cerejeira havia murchado, nesse dia não havia ninguém em Konoha a sorrir, nem mesmo a 2ª traição do Sasuke fez com que alguém se preocupasse se não com a morte da Sakura.

No dia a seguir foi feito o seu funeral, tendo discursado, a Hokage, o Naruto, o Kakashi-sensei, a Ino e todos os seus amigos.

Haviam passado 2 semanas desde da morte da Sakura, e pelos portões de Konoha, podia-se ver um homem entrar, ferido, mas contente, por ter conseguido completar o seu objectivo.

Ao entrar, depara-se com os seus dois colegas de equipa, mas alguma coisa estava mal, ao ver melhor, nem o Naruto, nem o Kakashi-sensei, estavam a rir por ele ter regressado a casa, e onde é que estava a Sakura, de certeza absoluta que aquilo que ela disse há 2 semanas era uma brincadeira.

Quando ele chega ao pé deles, só uma pergunta sai da sua boca:

- Onde é que está a Sakura?

- A Sakura morreu há duas semanas. – responde o Kakashi, vendo a surpresa na cara do seu aluno. - Ela suicidou-se não mesma noite em que tu te foste embora Sasuke.

Aí tudo fez sentido, as suas palavras naquela noite, o mau pressentimento que ele teve quando se foi embora, tudo encaixava.

- Onde é que ela esta sepultada?

Foi a única pergunta que ele conseguiu fazer, depois da notícia.

- Debaixo da árvore de flores de cerejeira que ela adorava. – responde o Kakashi-sensei, tendo virado as costas para ele e o Naruto se irem embora.

O Sasuke, vai até lá e vê a lápide com o nome dela, sendo assaltado por emoções que nunca havia sentido, mas agora sim ele percebia. Diz-se que só se dá valor aquilo que se tem quando se perde. Ele só percebeu que a amava quando soube que ela estava morta.

- Sakura, tinhas razão, vingança não me trouxe felicidade, mas sabes tu disseste que não ias viver sem mim, nem eu vou viver sem ti, desculpa só dizer isto agora, mas eu amo-te.

Dito isto, com uma kunai, o Sasuke, espeta-a no lugar onde está o seu coração e quando respira pela última vez, ele pode jurar que vi um anjo com cabelos cor-de-rosa a vir busca-lo para que juntos ficassem, para nunca mais se separarem.

No dia a seguir, a notícia da morte do vingador de Konoha corria por ela. O Sasuke foi enterrado, juntamente com a Sakura e todos os amigos deles, esperavam que estejam onde eles estiverem que eles estejam juntos e felizes como nunca foram na Terra. Na lápide que estava sobre a campa de ambos podia-se ler:

_**Ela foi uma flor que floresceu na Primavera**_

_**Ele foi o gelo frio do Inverno**_

_**Ambos eram opostos, mas isso não impediu que eles se amassem**_

_**Juntos viveram, mas quando o Inverno veio, ela abandonou-o**_

_**Ele, não suportando a perda, pois o seu gelo havia sido derretido por ela, morreu por amor**_

__

_**Agora, estejam onde estiverem **_

_**Estão juntos, pois a flor precisa do seu sol para florescer**_

_**E ele precisa da sua flor para animar o seu dia.**_

_**Haruno Sakura, foi a flor**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke, foi o gelo**_

_**Eles amaram-se, mas a vida não permitiu que eles ficassem juntos na Terra**_

_**Espera-se que no Céu, onde estão que eles se amam como nunca puderem aqui**_

_**Pois uma flor vai voltar a florescer e o gelo a congelar,**_

_**Mas o amor entre eles nunca vai acabar.**_

A/N: Não sei o que me deu, mas tava a ouvir musica e isto veio-me à cabeça, espero que gostem.


End file.
